1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to supports for telescope mirrors.
2. Prior Art
In present practice the secondary mirror in a Cassegrain telescope is held in place by the use of large, hollow beams arranged to form a three or four legged spider. These beams are high in mass and obscure a significant amount of light which would otherwise fall on the primary mirror. A Cassegrain telescope presents severe optical baffling and secondary mirror support requirements, especially in moderate to narrow field-of-view designs with small focal ratios and the use of large support beams makes matters worse.
Optical baffling is also a severe problem with this type of telescope. Some designs use a cylindrical baffle which extends from the primary mirror in a direction parallel to the axis of the primary mirror to a point beyond the secondary mirror. This cylindrical baffle is difficult to support and adds weight to the system.